


A Stiles like you

by HiAjay



Series: With the Pack comes a Stiles [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiAjay/pseuds/HiAjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And honestly, I’d probably be looking for someone like you, if not you.” Derek finishes, Stiles looks almost on the brink of tears and he crowds Derek in a hug</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stiles like you

**Author's Note:**

> This, let's face it was totally based on the song "A woman like you" by Lee Brice. I am not ashamed. I cooed and aw'd all the way throw this. I hope you guys enjoy it.

It’s been four years since Stiles gave birth to their beautiful child, and Derek couldn’t be happier. Though he could live without the supernatural trying to kill them, guess John wanted time with his grandchild anyway.

 

It’s a late Saturday night and Stiles was seated on the couch his arms full of the young child that looks just like him, but has Derek’s personality. Derek smiled before he made his way to sit next to them, A hundred and one Dalmatians was playing for the fifth time that night and Stiles was slowly drifting to sleep.

 

“Odin’s already asleep.” Derek whispers as he warps his arm around his mate and watches as Stiles leans into him, child in hand. Stiles hums and just nuzzles closer to him, Derek huffs and lets it happen because Odin’s in his terrible two’s phase where he just thinks everything is his and he doesn’t have to listen to his parents. This will probably be a success compared to the other times when he ran up and down the loft screaming at the top of his lungs “ _No! I can stay up like Daddy and Papa!_ ” and that’s been his excuse.

 

But now, now he’s peacefully asleep in Stiles’ arms, Derek’s already taken several pictures of this sight, but he could take a thousand pictures and it wouldn’t be anything compared to what he sees.

 

“What would have you done if you hadn’t met me?” Stiles whispers, the question surprises Derek and he looks down to meet Stiles’ closed eyes, Derek doesn’t know if he should answer of just let it hang there in the quiet mumbling of Pongo and his girlfriend’s talking.

 

“Derek.” Stiles calls, Derek gives it a second before he sees Stiles’ eyes open and examine his face, he’s sure his thoughts are out there on his face by the way Stiles is looking back at him. “Let me set Odin in his bedroom, I’ll be back.” Stiles gives a small smile and brushes his nose under Derek’s jaw

 

He’s up and out of the living room soon after, gracefully walking away with Odin’s arms dangling over his shoulders and his soft snoring as he mumbles in Stiles’ ear “ _I’m not even tired, Papa._ ”

 

Stiles just chuckles and sets him down, Derek doesn’t and knows he’ll never get over at how well Stiles is and has been with their second Derek around. It shouldn’t have surprised him considering that Stiles did say _I do_ years ago.

 

Derek starts to think about Stiles’ question. _What would have you done if you hadn’t met me?_ It’s like a taunt in his head, because can he really think about how his life would have turned out if he hadn’t been there to caught both Stiles and Scott on his property.

 

What if it was just Scott that came looking because Stiles had something to do? Or what if they weren’t ever in the forest that night?

 

Stiles comes back holding a very tired smile and slumps back into the couch, crashing into Derek all at once, “Now he’s asleep.” Stiles sighs, “What are we going to do when he turns sixteen Derek? The girls and maybe some boys are going to follower him home; they’ll leave roses on our stoop. Oh my god what if they try and calm thro-”

 

Derek chuckles because he never thought in the years leading up to this that he’d be listening to his mate talk about what they’d do when their child was old enough to control his own actions. Stiles has his back pressed to Derek’s front and he cranes his neck back to glare up at Derek. “This isn’t funny. Odin’s already . . .Well he’s already a lot like you.” Stiles pokes a thin finger at Derek’s thigh. There’s a quiet moment before Stiles asks again, “What would you have done?”

 

“I would probably be back in New York, eating take out and watching Laura’s favorite _I love Lucy_ episode.” Derek answer shortly after. Derek feels Stiles tense above him so Derek continues, “I’d probably be stuck riding the subway and let the Camaro get dusty from sitting in its parking place.” Stiles shifts and sits to watch Derek’s face, Derek smiles and says, “But I wouldn’t trade a single day for a hundred years the other way.”

 

Stiles narrows his eyes at him then rolls his eyes once he thinks he’s had enough of Derek, he sits back in his seat, no longer leaned against Derek, “If I hadn’t been lucky that once in my life, I’d probably be miserable in New York with shady one nights.” He sighs, Stiles stares at him, a little surprised and what seems to be a little offended.

 

“And honestly, I’d probably be looking for someone like you, if not you.” Derek finishes, Stiles looks almost on the brink of tears and he crowds Derek in a hug.

 

“You are the fluffiest alpha of them all.” Stiles kisses Derek’s temple, Derek chuckles and wraps his arms around the love of his life and just hums in agreement, because what’s the point of denying this when it’s all he’s ever wanted.

 

Later that night, before Derek goes to bed he heads up to the roof and looks up at the stars and smiles “Thanks for looking out, Laura.”


End file.
